kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Croc Bandits
The basement of Fung's mother's house Bamboo forest (when not incarcerated) Chorh-Gom Prison (when incarcerated) | Objective(s) = Steal and become successful bandits Find honest work(claim, unknown if they actually did) | Members = Fung* Gahri^ Wall Eye Lidong Irwin Wong Others unnnamed * = leader ^ = second-in-command | Affiliation(s) = Tong Fo The Brotherhood of Malfeasance | Formed = Shortly before the events in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Founder(s) = Fung (presumably) | Disbanded = Shortly after "Po the Croc" (presumably) | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "The Princess and the Po" | Last appearance = "Po the Croc" }} The Croc Bandits is the name given to a group of bandits that make frequent appearances as villains in episodes of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. They are led by Fung, who is occasionally led by another villain, such as Tong Fo. At the end of the episode "Po the Croc", The Croc Bandits decide to go straight and leave their criminal lifestyle. It is unknown if they actually followed up on this promise because they never appeared in the series after the episode. Membership * Fung (leader) * Gahri (second-in-command) * Irwin * Wall Eye * Lidong * Wong * Others unnamed History In Legends of Awesomeness and the Croc Bandits ("The Princess and the Po")]] The Croc Bandits make frequent appearances over the course of the series. Their first appearance was in "The Princess and the Po", where they decided to target Princess Mei Li's large supply of gold, jewels, and fabric. Though they were mostly beaten by the kung fu warriors (Po, Tigress, and Mantis) defending the princess, they succeeded in taking all of their supplies, leaving behind a single jug of water. They were later seen having a debate over the loot, where they were discovered by the group they had robbed earlier. They were subsequently attacked and defeated. They appeared again in "Chain Reaction", where they managed to chain Tigress and Po together, thus slowing them down. In the end, they got the statue they were after (which Po and Tigress had had the task of guarding), but at some point during the battle, Po grabbed the ruby from the statue, the real prize the crocodiles wanted. Later, the bandits captured Tigress, with Fung commanding her to hand over the ruby. She kicked him and told Fung that she didn't have it. Fung then ordered a machine to crush her, but it was turned the wrong way to do this, much to his frustration. Eventually, Po found the bandits, and threw a rock to distract the them. They spread out in alarm and Po was able to free Tigress. The Croc Bandits (other than Fung) surrounded them, but they where easily defeated by the two kung fu masters. Somehow, Fung got the ruby and prepared to escape on his machine, leaving the other bandits behind. However, Tigress and Po broke the machine, took back the statue and ruby, and defeated Fung. In "Terror Cotta", Fung's attempt to rob the village goes wrong when Po spots the gang, and they fail to escape using kites. The crocs try to cope life with Po, with a music band going wrong. The crocs try to opt for the Junior Panda Squad. When Bing's terracotta crocs invade the Valley of Peace, the crocs try to resist. Wall-Eye's flute is used by Po to play a high-pitched tune to shatter the living statues. Soon, the gang decides to return to Fung, but they would have to turn themselves over to the authorities. Fighting style The Crocs are mainly brawlers that have no strategy and though they do not use kung fu while fighting, the bandits appear to be reasonably skilled with various weapons like , axes, and spears. They did, however learn Kung fu in "Croc you like a hurricane". Relationships Fung Over the course of the series, Fung, the leader of the croc bandits yells at them and calls them losers whenever they mess up. They, however are still loyal to him. With each other Many times Fung mistreats his gang but they always end up staying loyal to him as they all stick together to survive. Po They are mostly enemies with Po, but at certain times in the series like "Terror Cotta" they side with him over their leader Fung Tong Fo The Crocs fear Tong Fo but follow his orders so they can get money Clothing The Croc Bandits wear the same brown belt and bright red pants, wearing nothing aside from leather wristbands from the waist up. Fung is marked as the leader by his traditional Chinese helmet. Trivia * In some concept art of the croc bandits, Fung was named "Dirk" and another member of the gang was named "Irwin".Nick.com - "Behind The Scenes: Kung Fu Panda Enemy Art" Gallery Images Gahri and Irwin.jpg|Concept illustrations of Gahri and Irwin Gary and Dirk.jpg|Concept illustrations of Gahri and Fung Gahri-art.jpg|Gahri concept art Croc-bandit-art2.jpg|Irwin concept art Croc-bandit-art.jpg|Fung concept art Fung3.jpg|Fung and the bandits carrying away stolen goods ("The Princess and the Po") View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Crocodiles Category:Groups Category:Reformed Villains